Wings of Steel, Heart of Gold (Rewritten Edition)
by HCA RavenHollow
Summary: Skipper finds two abandoned, baby planes in the middle of a forest, and decides to raise them as his own. Little did he know, he was raising future legendary heroes that would change the course history. (AU Planes)


**Hey guys! Sorry for the sudden change for the story, but hopefully this will turn out much better. I have a great plot that's been in my mind for a while now that goes along before and after the scene in the previous version, which will not happen until much later, but it will still be there! **

**The first few chapters will be in Skipper's POV, until I decide its time to switch to our main Character, so the story makes sense.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed the first version!**

**I do not own Planes.**

* * *

Cold was an underestimate for the temperature outside Propwash Junction. The wind howled, bending trees as if they were twigs as snow fell heavily from the sky above. It was a huge blizzard in the middle of winter, all the planes and cars had taken shelter in their homes...except for one. A young Corsair, who went by the name Skipper, had slipped past the others as they went inside and headed towards a nearby forest. He did not know why, but he had felt a strange feeling, as if his instincts were tugging him towards the dense forest. Flying in this weather was downright insane, so he chose to stay grounded, carefully navigating through the trees.

Skipper was in the heart of the forest when he heard a strange noise that startled him...alright he was scared, not that he would admit it. He may be in the Navy, but hearing a strange noise in a huge forest during the night while there is a blizzard, was indeed scary. The young Corsair located where the noise had come from, and kept his guns loaded, ready for a fight if the thing making such a strange noise decided to attack or try to make a meal out of him. What he found though, left him bewildered. Turning his guns off, he gently nudged the odd shape with his nose to see if it was still alive, getting a loud and frustrated squeak in response. Skipper jerked back as the noise was louder than he excepted, effectively catching him off guard. He nudged it again, this time getting enough snow off to see what it was.

_'Why on earth is there a child all alone in a forest?' _Snorting, Skipper nudged snow out of the way with his nose, his eyes widening when he realized there was another child. The two appeared to be siblings, the older one (9 years) was a male while the younger one (6 years) was a female. They were not ordinary planes, though. Both were a mix between a Corsair and a Hellcat. The male resembled more of a Corsair, while his sister resembled more of a Hellcat, but both of them had Corsair wings, and their noses were a mix between the two fighter planes. The front was mostly Hellcat, although the propeller part was completely Corsair. They even had those frills from behind the propeller, another signature feature of the Corsair.

Noticing that the temperature was turning colder and the weather getting worse, Skipper gently nudged the two siblings to their tires (landing gear), his parental instincts taking over as he searched for a safe spot for them to wait out the storm. He finally managed to find a large cave that was big enough for all of them to fit, letting the little ones in first before following them. For some odd reason, the little planes liked him already, even though they barely knew each other. However, he soon found out why when the two cuddled up next to him. The older of the duo looked up and said that one word that made Skipper freeze and his heart to skip a beat...

"Mommy!"

The little boy obviously thought that Skipper was his mother, seeing that he was a Corsair. Ironically, Skipper was just a tiny bit smaller than most of the other Corsairs. It was noticeable if someone was observant, but most just ignored it. Female planes were typically only slightly smaller than the males. Skipper harrumphed, but didn't reject to what the little one said. Right now he needed to think about the kids, not his little problem with being called a female. He just hopes that nobody else hears them say it out loud in public. Sighing heavily, Skipper shielded the two, much younger planes from the harsh winds that sometimes got into the cave, making sure that they were comfortable and warm. He snorted in amusement when he noticed that they were already asleep. Deciding that he should do the same, Skipper yawned and closed his eyes, subconsciously snuggling closer to the two youngsters as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Finding the way back home after the storm had settled was nearly impossible. The blizzard had dumped so much snow that even Skipper had trouble moving through it, but the Corsair was determined to bring the two little ones back home where it was safe and warm. Skipper had found out the duo's names near the crack of dawn when the two were shouting the name of the other in boredom. The older one was named Lucas, while his younger sister was named Raven. He had also figured out their last name...Hollows. Skipper had felt that their last name was familiar, but he chose not to dwell on it, right now he was focused on getting them back to Propwash Junction safely.

"Lucas! Be careful!" Skipper nearly shouted when the little plane wasn't paying attention...and nearly collided with a tree. They were nearly out of the forest, and he didn't want Lucas or Raven to get hurt anyways. The Corsair suddenly perked up, seeing the runway straight ahead, then frowned when he realized how thick the snow was out there. Lucas and Raven would be buried in the snow...not to mention himself. His attention snapped towards the two as they plopped nose first into the snow, only to regret that action immediately and whine fearfully as they started to sink into the snow. Skipper gently picked them up and put them on his back, thankful that they didn't move. Most of his frame was in the snow, and he had to jump to move.

They reached the runway long after the sun had set, and the temperature dropped drastically by then, but the snow was still deep. Suddenly, Skipper started to breath heavily, exhaustion and the affects of staying outside in the cold catching up to him. He collapsed at the end of the runway, faintly remembering little Lucas screaming for help, then everything went black.


End file.
